Valentines Day on Duel Acadamy
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Zane wakes up on valentines day and decides that he has to find a special way to tell his brother how he really feels about him. ZaneSyrus, oneshot, flames aloud.


Hey everyone it's me again I know I just finished writing a story but I just had this idea and I had to write it down. This whole story is my idea unless I tell you otherwise in some parts. Well I hope you enjoy it and here are just a couple facts about it before I start.

Title: Valentines day on Duel Acadamy

Summary: Zane wakes up on valentines day and decides that he has to find a special way to tell his brother how he really feels about him. Zane/Syrus one-shot flames aloud.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane wolk up and relized that it was valentines day, he went to the window and relized that if today was valentines day then today would deffantly be the perfect day to tell Syrus how he's been feeling about him latly. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, made himself look good and went downstairs and out the door. It was then around seven-thirty and he guessed that Syrus would still be asleep at his dorm... after all it was a Saturday.

So Zane walked around for about a half an hour untill he saw Syrus walking down the dirt road from the Slifer dorm. He also noticed that Syrus was looking at him like he was some kind of weird alien.

"What's the matter?" Zane asked when he knew Syrus was close anough to hear him.

"You look good... what's the accasion?" Syrus asked.

"If you must know today is valentines day."

"Who are you and what have you done with Zane?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sience when do you care so much about valentines day?"

"Who could not like valentines day."

"Oh I get it... are you planning to tell someone how you feel about them today?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that... how about you?"

"Well there is someone that I like I just don't know if they like me back so I decided not to tell them... I figure if I don't tell them then they might tell me."

"But you just said you're not sure if they like you."

"I know and they probably don't I mean they never did and they probably never will." Syrus said and started to walk off but Zane stoped him.

"Hey if you tell me who this person is then I might be able to help you out." Zane said.

"Well okay I guess I can tell you." Syrus whispered the name in his ear but Zane didn't hear it.

"Uh can you say that again because I didn't I hear it."

"Uh... okay." So Syrus whispered Zane's name into his ear, and shortly after Syrus ran off, but Zane ran after him. Syrus stoped in a small little clearing in the woods, sat down against a tree, and started crying. Zane found him shortly after and sat with him.

"Let me get this straight you were afraid that I didn't like you."

"Yeah I really was, I don't know maybe it's because I keep having this voice in my head saying you don't." Syrus then felt Zane hug him from behind and nuzzle into his neck.

"That's insane I've loved you your whole life." Zane said and gently kissed Syrus' neck, which he thought he then heard Syrus gasp. "What's the matter?"

"Are you saying that you do love me?"

"You better believe it." Syrus quickly moved away from Zane's grasp and turned to face him. "Is that a problem?"

"No of course not why would it be?" Syrus said and kissed him. Syrus thought it would just be simple kiss but Zane wanted as much as Syrus was willing to give at that point. He went deeper into the kiss and then had this sudden craving to put his tounge his Syrus' mouth so when Syrus was least expecting it he did. Syrus gave a sudden gasp but imedatly went limp when their tounges touched and he moaned. Syrus opened his mouth wider and so did Zane, Syrus layed down and dragged Zane ontop of him. They continued kissing untill they ran out of air they broke away both breathing heavily.

"So how was your first kiss?" Zane asked when he got his breath back.

"All I have to say is that I'm glad it was with you." Syrus sat up just for anough so he could nuzzle against Zane's neck. Zane moaned and lightly kissed him again. Zane quickly stood up and brought Syrus up with him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beutiful silver eyes." Zane said.

"Come on no I don't." Syrus said starting to blush a little.

"Of course you do I mean if they were jewels then each one would be worth millions."

"Oh stop you're making me blush." Syrus said and blushed deeper.

"Yeah I can see that... but it's true." Syrus started toying with the end of his jaket and Zane knew that meant that Syrus was nervous about something. "What's wrong?"

"You know you ask that a lot."

"That's because it looks like there is something wrong with you... a lot." Syrus giggled but then reverted back to his shy and nervous state.

"Well maybe there is a little thing wrong with me."

"What is it... you can tell me."

"No you will think I'm stupid if I tell you."

"I could never ever think you're stupid Syrus."

"Well okay." He goes up and whispers something else in Zane's ear and he was a little surprized but willing.

"Are you sure?" Zane asked and Syrus nodded. "But don't you think that we should wait 'till night time."

"Why?"

"Because it's the beggining of the morning that's why"

"So?"

"Please can you just untill tonight and then I'll give you what you want."

"You win I'll wait." Syrus said and they walked off togather. They spent the rest of the day togather and everyone was wondering where they were all day because no one saw them. Finally at around six-thirty everyone saw both of them going into the Obelisk dorm. "I don't know about this Zane."

"Why what's the matter?"

"The obelisk students always pick on slifers and ras."

"Relax Syrus as long as you're with me you're safe... no one will touch you or even say anything to you."

"Well... okay." Syrus grabbed Zane's arm and walks in with him. They went inside and went right upstairs and everyone was staring at them, but they didn't really notice. When they finally got upstairs they went right to Zane's room and sat on his bed and Syrus started toying with the end of his jaket again.

"Nervous?" Zane asked seeing what Syrus was doing.

"Maybe a little."

"Having second thoughts?"

"No I want to do this, but I just a little nervous that's all... what about you?"

"I told you I would do this and I am not one to back out."

"I know." Syrus said then there was a silence between them. "So... what do we do now?"

"Well I've never done this before but I guess we could impravise."

"Yeah I've never done this either obvisally so... what should we do first?"

"Okay well the first thing we probably need to do is... well sience niether of us has done it before then... we should start slow."

"Yeah so how should we start that?"

"Well we should probably start by kissing." So Zane leaned in and gently brushed his lips agianst Syrus', then broke a minute later. "See now was that so bad?"

"It wasn't bad at all we've done that before."

"Cool so now what we need to do is that we are both ready is to move farther... is to french kiss... if you're ready?"

"Mm-mmm I'm ready." So they kissed again but this time Zane put his tounge in Syrus' mouth and when that was over both of their mouths were covered in eachothers siliva. "That was good."

"Well it's about to get better." Zane said and pulled Syrus into another this time it was more passnate and longer. Also Zane pushed Syrus into the bed and got on top of him, Syrus gasped when he felt Zane's hand start rubbing against a 'sensitive' spot this made Zane grin hungerly. Zane broke the kiss but continued rubbing and Syrus started moaning. "You like that?" He asked.

"Yeah it's so good." Syrus said sounding almost breathless.

"I think you're getting a little hard Syrus." Zane said while he smiled down at him, and Syrus blushed. "It's nothing to be embaresed about Syrus."

"I know but I can't help it." All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

"Don't know... I'll cheack."

"Do you have to?" Syrus asked pleading.

"It will only take a second." He gave Syrus a quick kiss and went up cheack the door, it was everyone else. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Is Syrus with you?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah he is... why?"

"Well you know we just wanted to make sure that you and Syrus were okay." Jaden said and everyone left, and Zane shut the door.

"Well who was it?... and what did they want?" Syrus asked.

"It was well... everyone and they just wanted to see if we were okay."

"Well yeah we're okay so... are we going to continue where we left off?"

"Yeah." Zane said and got on top of Syrus again. They started by kissing, then they moved to making out with a lot of french kissing. After about fifteen minutes of make-out 'torcher' Zane couldn't take it anymore, he quickly broke the kiss and took off his jaket and shirt. Syrus trailed and a finger over Zane's chest and Zane moaned.

"You have a nice body Zane no wonder people think you're hot... which you are so I guess it's true." Zane smiled and kissed Syrus again and while he did that he also started to take off Syrus' jaket and shirt, when he finally did he broke the kiss and looked down at Syrus. Syrus sat up and crossed his arms over his chest and started blushing again. Zane quickly went up to him and started kissing Syrus' neck.

"Don't worry so much you look like and angel." Zane whispered in his ear and Syrus dropped his arms. As Zane continued to kiss Syrus' neck Syrus had an idea pop in his head, he moved his hand and grabbed Zane's hand and put three of Zane's fingers in his mouth. Zane looked up at Syrus and couldn't help but moan when Syrus started running his tounge in between his fingers. When Syrus was done he took Zane's fingers out of his mouth, opened his eyes, and looked at Zane who was looking back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Zane kissed him and started to un-zip Syrus' pants and Syrus gasped into Zane's mouth and his eyes shot opened when his brother pulled them down. Zane quickly broke away and looked at Syrus. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it was just a little surprizing that's all." Syrus said and looked back at his lover.

"You don't have to be so brave all the time you know." Zane whispered.

"No I do actully." Zane nuzzled into Syrus' neck.

"My little Syrus you want so much to act like your brave to impress people... but as you can see there is no one here to impress."

"I don't have to act like it and I don't do it to impress anyone... I am brave."

"Okay your such a tough guy." He said and kissed Syrus.

"Thanks."

"Okay I think we've talked too much at this rate we won't even get started for atleast another month."

"You're right." All of a sudden Syrus pinned Zane to the bed and started kissing his neck, a little fast too.

"Whoa whoa Sy slow down look I know you're ready but we should really take this slow... no rushing these kinds of things you know." Zane said and Syrus let out a sigh.

"Okay okay I'll fallow you... what do you wanna do?" Zane then out of no where grabbed Syrus by the waist, pinned him to the bed, quickly took his pants off, and started kissing Syrus. "Now look who's moving too fast." Syrus said between kisses from Zane.

"I'm sorry... really I don't know what happened."

"No it's alright." Syrus said and kissed him again. The next thing they knew they were under the covers fully naked and Zane was hovering over Syrus and Syrus loved the feeling of having Zane above him because it made him feel safe, but Zane moved off from above him and sat beside him. "Hey why did you move?"

"Because I wanna try something... will you let me?"

"Um... sure why not." Syrus said, and Zane smiled. Zane put two of his fingers on Syrus' lips, and Syrus understood the signal and took Zane's fingers into his mouth and licked them. After a couple minutes of that Zane took his fingers out and looked at them.

"Are you ready for this?" He said and looked down at Syrus.

"Uh just a question but, ready for... what?"

"This." Zane said and put one finger into Syrus, and Syrus screamed. "Does that hurt?"

"No you just startled me that's all." Syrus said and kissed Zane again. Zane responded by putting another finger into Syrus and Syrus moaned.

"You like that?" Zane said and started to move his fingers in and out of his little brother, and Syrus was trying to hold back his moans by biting his bottom lip. "Come on don't hold back you know you want to." Syrus looked at him and started moaning, Zane wanted to hear more so he put another finger inside Syrus, and Syrus started moaning louder. Zane still wanted to hear more so with his other hand he grabbed Syrus' dick, Syrus moaned and started shaking a little. Zane took his fingers out and took his other hand off Syrus' dick.

"Hey why did you stop?"

"Trust me you'll find this to be much more pleasurable."

"Find what?" Zane didn't say anything he just smiled, leaned down, and wraped his mouth around Syrus' dick. Zane stoped for a second and looked up at Syrus. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta ask you a favor."

"Well what is it?"

"Please try not to come into my mouth."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the taste of come so try not to."

"I'll try."

"That's a good boy." Zane said and put his mouth back around Syrus' dick and started to give Syrus a blowjob. Syrus started moaning and closed his eyes loving what Zane was doing to him. After a couple minutes Syrus could feel his climax coming fast, he opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a moan. After another minute Syrus moaned loudly because he felt himself come in Zane's mouth, and Zane quickly pulled away and looked at Syrus.

"I'm sorry... are you mad at me?" Syrus asked when he got his breath back after his first orgasim of his life.

"No it's not your fault." Zane said, wiped the come off his mouth, and hugged him. "Of course you do owe me."

"What do you want me to do?" Zane put his mouth near Syrus' ear and whispered.

"I want to fuck you." Zane whispered. "Why should you get all the pleasure out of this."

"I shouldn't." Syrus whispered back. "So do what you want." Zane smiled and kissed Syrus. While they kissed Syrus could feel Zane slide inside of him and he moaned into Zane's mouth. When they stoped kissing Zane started to move in and out of Syrus and as Syrus got louder Zane got faster. Pretty soon Syrus could feel another orgasim coming on and before he could even open his mouth the white, sticky, substance came out. Knowing that he was the one who made Syrus come made Zane come into Syrus. Zane collapsed beside Syrus a minute later and Syrus huddeled up to Zane wanting to be next to him.

"By the way happy valentines day Syrus." Syrus giggled and huddled even closer to Zane.

"Happy valentines day Zane." Syrus and Zane fell asleep in eachother's arms and the last thing Syrus heard before he went to sleep was Zane saying 'I love you Syrus.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was this story I hope that everyone enjoyed it and please review if you liked it I can't wait to hear what you have to say! Yes falmes are allowed!


End file.
